A New World
by dancing stars
Summary: a girl from earth falls into the star wars universe. Rating is for later chapters. Disclaimer: i own nothing!


08/10/2006 13:09:00

Summary: Qui-gon and Obi-Wan find a young girl while still on Phindar.

Emily didn't know where she was. It was a strange place with beings she had never seen before but they did not appear to be evil, at least she sensed no evil from them. Emily soon came to an abandoned building and she quickly went inside to think about her next move.

Qui-gon and obi-wan were on their way to leave Phindar when they felt a disturbance in the force. They both stopped and just as Obi-wan was going to ask what the strange feeling meant Qui-Gon ducked off into an abandoned building. Inside they saw a young girl. Obi-Wan gently approached her.

"Hello there, my name is Obi-Wan. What's yours?"

"Emily O'Hara."

"Well hello Emily. This is Qui-Gon. He is a friend. How did you come to be here"?

"I don't know. One minute I was home the next I was here, where ever here is."

"You are on Phindar."

"Phindar, what's Phindar I've never heard of it."

"Where are you from?"

"Ireland." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both looked at each other.

"And where is that?" Asked Qui-Gon

"Its in Europe on Earth."

"I have never heard of the system Earth. Have you Qui-Gon?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"No I have not. Emily why don't you came back with us to the Temple that way we can try t figure out how to get you home."

"The Temple? What's that?"

"It is where we live. We are Jedi," at Emily's look of confusion Qui-Gon, elaborated. "Jedi live and train on a planet called Coruscant. We are warriors and keepers of the peace."

"Can anyone be a Jedi?"

"No, only people who are Force Sensitive. The Force binds everything and everyone together, the Jedi are able to access and harness it to help them."

"Oh. How will I be able to stay with you if I am not one of these people?"

"I believe that you are one of these people. I believe that you are Force sensitive." Emily was silent after that but she followed them to their transport.

Emily was so confused. She hardly understood half of what she was told and right now just trusted her feelings. She new that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would not hurt her but that was about all she knew. This transport that they were on now is different from anything she had ever seen before and it was cold. Very cold. She started to shiver and soon she fell asleep.

When she woke up Obi-Wan was sitting by her and there was a blanket over her. "How are you?"

"I'm well. Kind of confused but it'll all straighten out."

"I'm glad. If you don't mind may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm almost thirteen. How old are you?"

"I am thirteen." The two sat there in compatiable silence. Until they heard Qui-Gon announce that they were entering the Coruscant atmosphere.

"Come on." Said Obi-Wan walking towards the cockpit. Emily followed him and it was then that Obi-Wan noticed that Emily was limping.

"are you alright? I see that you are limping."

"I'll be fine. It's nothing."

"let me take a look at you?"

"No, really, I'm fine."

They had just reached the cockpit. Qui-gon had heard them arguing and asked, "Emily, why won't you let Obi-wan look at you if it is nothing."

"I just don't. don't worry if it were really bad I would let you look at it."

"Alright we are almost to the temple anyway, it does not matter over much. But promise me that if it gets worse that you'll me or Obi-Wan know and get it taken care of."

"Alright Qui-Gon I promise."

"good let's go. Mace and Yoda are waiting for us."

They exited the ship and saw Mace and Yoda waiting at the enterence to the hangar. Emily leant over and whispered to Obi-Wan, "They are really powerful, aren't they?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, "they are."

As they got closer to the two Jedi masters, Obi-Wan felt Emily become more and more nervous. Then he felt her reach out and grab his hand for comfort. When they reached the Jedi Masters, Yoda directed his gaze to Emily and said, "Welcome Emily O'Hara. Told us about you, Qui-Gon has."

"Hello." Emily replied politely.

"We are happy to meet you," said Mace, "We are anxious to see if we can figure out as to how you came to be here but for right we will let you relax for a time. I am sure that Obi-Wan will be happy to show you around while I speak too Qui-gon."

"OK." Emily leaves with Obi-Wan and they decide that the first stop they make is t the food hall.

Meanwhile

"how did you come across her Qui-gon?" asked Mace.

"To tell you the truth we literally just stumbled onto her. If she had not had been in that factory as we were passing, we most probably would have missed her."

"A good thing it was then, her being there." Remarked Yoda.


End file.
